Shadowhunter's Down Under
by ShadowhuntersDownUnder
Summary: What happens when our favourite Shadowhunters go Down Under. Who will they meet? What will they do? Can they handle the heat? Not sure if it really should be rated T but just in case. This is my first ever fanfiction so please be kind. Disclaimer: The rights to the Mortal Instruments and Characters belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Holiday**

"Jace?" Clarissa Fray asked. She and Jace Lightwood, her boyfriend of two years, were lying around in Jace's bedroom, one of the New York Institute's many bedrooms. The had been cuddling in silence for the past 10 minutes after a long day training in Central Park.

"Yes?" Jace replied.

"I think we need to go on a holiday."

Jace Lightwood pondered on this for a moment before shaking his head and saying "No! We don't need to go on a holiday. Everything's perfect right now and I don't want to mess it up with foreign girls swooning over me."

"Jace, let me rephrase my last sentence. I KNOW we need a holiday. We have been through so much in the past 2 years and we just need to relax," Clary stated

"I can help you relax," Jace replied with a devilish grin and a wink.

"No Jace. I want to see the world, experience new cultures, see the sun setting over a beautiful blue ocean whilst lying in the sand. I want to experience a life where I don't have to worry about demons or rogue downworlders, even if it is just for a week," Clary practically shouted, like she was delivering an award winning speech.

"Clary, you don't need to do those things. What you just said is a way those mundanes try to "experience" adventure, which you don't need to experience. You already face adventure everyday. You're just being silly," Jace stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I'm being silly am I?" Clary asked, annoyance clearly showing on her face, "Well then I guess you expect me to do this silly little thing," she said pushing Jace out his bedroom door followed by a blanket and a pillow flying into his arms and the door slamming into his dumbfounded face.

"No, I didn't actually," he mumbled before pounding on his door. "Clary you can't kick me out of my own room."

"Actually I can, if I'm being as silly as you said I am!" Clary shouted back.

Jace decided to give up, knowing how stubborn Clary could be, so he shuffled off to one of the Institute's many spare bedrooms where he would be spending the night.

A day later and Clary still refused to talk to Jace about the holiday issue, or anything else in general. He had left her alone all morning to let her cool off, but when he went looking for her in the afternoon, she managed to elude him, hinting that she didn't want to talk.

Now he, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus and Clary were sitting in the Institute's large dining room, eating something Magnus had suddenly whipped up, literally, he just snapped his fingers and the food appeared.

Clary however would not look at Jace, who had been trying to get her into a conversation and had sent her puppy dog looks all night, trying to get her to talk to him, or hell, even acknowledge his presence.

Jace looked over at Isabelle, who at that moment was is deep conversation with Clary that Jace had no interest in, but what Jace did feel was envy of Isabelle, who was sitting over there talking to Clary. _Why did I have to be so stupid and call her silly? _Jace thought. _That could be me over there talking to her but no, I had to insult her. If only she knew why I didn't want to go on a holiday._

The real reason Jace didn't want to go on a holiday was not because he didn't want foreign girls swooning over him, but because he wanted to keep Clary safe, and going to a foreign country without fully knowing his surroundings, would not help.

Three weeks earlier Clary had been seriously injured when out with Jace trying to track down some Raum demons who had been attacking unsuspecting mundanes. One had hit her from behind and Jace had only just got her back to the Institute in time. The thought of almost losing Clary still scared the hell out of Jace, and he had now made it his mission in life to protect Clary at all costs.

"Clary would you pass the salad please?" Jace asked Clary, trying to bring her attention to him

"Alec would you pass the salad to Jace please?" Clary asked, not buying Jace's trick.

"What is with you two? You've been ignoring each other all day and Clary, why were you hiding from Jace in my room all day that you can't tell me about?" Isabelle shouted with elaborate hand gestures

"So that's where you were," Jace whispered.

"Jace and I had a little altercation last night and since I am so silly, I refuse to talk to him or even let him back into his room until we come to a compromise," Clary stated.

"The answer is still no Clary. And it always will be," Jace stated back

"Already I'm lost," Alec said. "What was this altercation about?"

"Jace doesn't want to go on a holiday. He thinks holidays are stupid and that I'm being silly wanting to go on one," stated Clary, firmly.

"WHAT?!" Isabelle, Alec and Magnus shouted wide-eyes at Jace.

"You don't want to go on a holiday? You're crazy, you know that right. You're lucky Clary only kicked you out of your bedroom. If I were her I would have kicked you out of the Institute," Isabelle said.

"Why don't you want to go on a holiday?" Alec asked.

"Because they are silly and pointless," Jace said.

"What? Why do you think they are silly and pointless? Actually, don't answer that. I am surprised Clary hasn't dumped you yet," Isabelle said to Jace then turned to Clary and said, "You and I can just go on a holiday together."

"Hey," Alec interjected. "What about Magnus and me?"

"Oh, right. You, Alec, Magnus and me will go on a holiday together. Oh and we can't forget Simon," Isabelle replied and then turned back to Jace. "You can just mind the Institute. Church will be in charge."

"NO!" Jace shouted, "Clary is not going anywhere without me."

"Well then I guess you will have to stay behind because the five of us are going whether you like it or not," Clary said with a grin on her face.

"What do you think Magnus? Should we go?" Alec asked his boyfriend

"Absolutely!" Magnus said clapping his hands together. "We can get matching traveling outfits and do lots of couple things."

At this everyone laughed, expect for Alec who just slunk down into his chair with bright red cheeks.

After everyone calmed down Jace finally spoke up, "Fine, I'll go on a holiday with you, but I get to choose where we go."

"Absolutely not! Clary gets to choose. It was her idea." Isabelle said

All eyes immediately went on Clary, who just smiled at Jace and said, "I was thinking Australia."


	2. The Portal Down Under

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry about the lame chapter names but I can't really think of anything. Also, if you have any ideas on where they should go in Sydney (cause that's where in Australia they will be) please put it in a review or pm it to me and I will try to put it in. The reviews are much appreciated. Thanks to all those the have followed or reviewed or tagged as a favourite! Now, onto the story.**

**Chapter 2: The Portal Down Under**

"ALEC, have you seen my swagman hat?" Clary heard Magnus shout from one of the Institutes many rooms as she was walking down the hallway. They were all doing their last minute packing for their trip to Sydney and Magnus had come over dressed just like Paul Hogan from "Crocodile Dundee" claiming that it was the height of fashion in Australia.

Clary continued to walk down the hall and came to Jace's door, on which she knocked upon and waited for a reply.

"Come in," Clary heard Jace say through his door.

Clary entered the room and looked around to see an empty open suitcase on the floor and Jace sprawled across his bed. "JACE!" Clary shouted. "What do you call this?"

"What do you mean?" Jace asked, looking up at Clary.

"You haven't packed. I came to get your suitcase to take it downstairs as I have done with everyone else's and YOU HAVEN'T PACKED!" Clary said madly.

"Clary, it's not like we have a plane to catch. We are portalling to Sydney. No need to worry," Jace said calmly.

"No need to worry? Jace, just because we are portalling doesn't mean you can take your time. We said we would portal to Sydney at 12 and it is 11.40. You have 20 minutes!" And with that, Clary stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind her.

Twenty minutes later and Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Magnus were on the front steps leading up to the Institute.

"Jeez and I thought I was slow," said Isabelle. "How long does it take for a guy to pack?"

"I swear, who would have thought, he's worse than me," Magnus said.

"Guys, cut him some slack. Think of all the hair products he needs to pack," Simon joked and at this everyone laughed.

About 5 minutes later the gang heard the sound of the old, rickety elevator making it's descent down to the lower floor of the Institute, signaling Jace's arrival.

"Took you long enough. Come on, we are already running late," Clary said, running to the wall surrounding the Institute with her stele in her hand, ready to make the portal. Everyone quickly followed her as fast as they could with their heavy luggage.

Jace, who was helping Isabelle carry one of her two large suitcases said, "For the Angel's sake Izzy, what did you put in here? Bricks? Even I'm having trouble carrying it."

"None of your business Jace Lightwood. Now come on, your falling behind!" Isabelle said over her shoulder.

Once everyone was gathered by the wall, Clary carefully drew the portal that would take them to their destination. "Now remember everyone. Think of the picture I showed you," said Clary referring to the image sent to her by the inhabitants of the Sydney Institute so they would know where to portal to.

One by one each person stepped into the portal, tightly clutching their suitcase getting ready for an adventure they would surely never forget.


	3. Some New Friends

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks again for all the reviews and the views in general. Enjoy**

**Chapter 3: New Friends**

Clary was the second last to go through the portal, followed by Magnus as she had to make sure the portal didn't close on anyone. Once she arrived on the other side though, she looked around at her surroundings and immediately noticed 3 new additions to the group. All three were girls who looked around her age, maybe a little younger. The one standing closest to everyone was clearly the tallest of the group and had medium length, dirty blonde hair and a slight tan on her face and shoulders. She had blue eyes with specks of yellow through them and wore no make-up. The shorter one of the three was maybe a little taller than Clary but not by much. She had long dark brown hair and had chocolate brown eyes. She also had the same complexion as the taller girl, though maybe a little tanner. What looked like the youngest of the group had shoulder length brown hair with light green eyes, not as intense as Clary's, and was quite pale, though not as pale as Simon. She was a little taller than the other girl with brown hair though was still quite a lot shorter than the tallest.

"Is that all you of then?" Asked the taller girl as Magnus gracefully leaped from the open portal, which closed behind him.

"Yes, this is all," Clary replied.

"Right, onto introductions then. I'm Sophie Clark," the taller girl said gesturing to herself and then gestured to the shortest of the three, "This is Emilia Blackdale, but call her Milz, and this is Conor Ravenblood," she said indicating to the younger one. "Welcome to Australia!"

At this Jace snorted. "You call yourself Australian's? Where are the cork hats, baggy shorts and singlet tops? Where are the bite marks from when you go wrestling with crocodiles and your pet Kangaroos that you ride everywhere? And you didn't even say "G'Day Mate!" said Jace, saying the last bit in an Australian bogan accent.

At this Sophie narrowed her eyes and moved her head up and to get a good look at Jace before saying, "Firstly, you call yourself an American? Where was the 'like' for every two words that you say? What about your Botox? How about the guns? I know you American's love those. Where's the belief that every war was won by America and just your general stupidity? I would say where is you arrogance and thought of superiority but then I would just be lying. Secondly, know one ever wears, or has ever worn cork hats, baggy shorts and singlet tops ever, except for Paul Hogan and your friend over there," she said indicating to Magnus. "Also," she continued, "No one wrestles with crocodiles except for Steve Irwin and stupid teenage boys. Kangaroos aren't pets and we drive around in a thing called a car. Maybe you've seen one? And only bogan's say G'Day Mate! Oh and thirdly, Buggy here is half American-"

"Conor, my name is Conor. Not Buggy," Conor interjected.

"- Emilia here is Lithuanian, and I'm half British. So no, we are not full Australians to answer your question," Sophie finished staring at Jace, whilst Simon, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus just stared at her wide-eyed before Isabelle stepped forward and said:

"Nicely done. Wow! I like you already. I don't think anyone has ever done that to Jace before. I'm Isabelle by the way, this is Alec, my brother, Magnus, our warlock-in-chief and Alec's boyfriend, Jace, my adoptive brother, and Clary, Jace's girlfriend," She said gesturing to each person as she went along.

"Oh, we know who you are," said Emilia, speaking up for the first time. "You stopped the second Mortal War and stopped her brother burn down the world." She said the last bit pointing at Clary. "We may not have been there but we still hear about these things."

"Now," said Conor. "Why don't we go back to the Institute so you can all get settled in?"

"Are you sure I can go inside without burning up and bringing the whole building down with me?" Simon asked, with a worried look on his face.

"Of course!" said Conor with a smile. "The Institute isn't on consecrated ground so vampires can enter. But don't worry, we have extra wardings around it to stop demons from entering."

"Milzy, you lead the way. Buggy and I will help with the bags." Sophie said before turning to Isabelle and saying, "Which bag would you like me to carry?"

"You can carry one of the bags Jace is carrying," replied Isabelle

Sophie walked over to Jace and held out her hand, indicating for him to give her a bag.

"Here," said Jace, giving her Isabelle's heavy bag, the one which he had trouble carrying.

"Cheers," said Sophie, who seeing that Jace had been carrying it by the handle, investigated the bottom of the suitcase until she found a set of wheels and a handle on top of the bag and wheeled it away.

"Isabelle, why didn't you tell me that thing had wheels?" Jace asked

"I thought it was obvious. Plus, I thought you were strong enough to lift it. Jeez Jace, you're really letting yourself go." Isabelle joked before following the rest of the group with Jace trailing behind her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am really sorry if I offended anyone with those stereotypes. I know they are not true as my dad lives in the USA so I have many American friends. I just needed some banter between Sophie and Jace. Again, I am sorry if I offended you guys. Please review as they are much appreciated**


	4. Putting Names to Faces

**Chapter 4: Putting Names to Faces**

The street was practically empty as the Shadowhunters walked to the Sydney Institute, which Conor had informed them was in the suburb of Pyrmont. It was 3am in Sydney so the Shadowhunters had to glamour themselves up so they wouldn't draw too much attention to themselves.

"So, why couldn't we just portal into the Institute?" Simon asked Conor. "Wouldn't that have been easier than some alley?"

"You know how we have wardings up around the Institute to keep demons from coming in. Well, those same wardings will not let anyone portal into the Institute. There are some disadvantages to the wardings." Conor replied

"Why didn't we just portal outside the Institute then?" Isabelle asked, joining in the conversation.

"We don't have any walls around the Institute. We can't portal there hidden. That is why we use that alley. It's out of the way, just in case some mundane with the sight wanders by."

"I hardly think that will happen," Isabelle laughed

"You never know what might happen. We do it just in case." Conor replied. "Anyway, we don't mind the walk. Gives us time to think, to ponder on the meaning of life."

At this joke everyone laughed, which drew Jace's attention to them. He was straddling behind, dragging his suitcase behind him, taking in his surroundings.

"So Buggy?" He said, catching up.

"Please don't call me Buggy!" Conor interjected. "Conor's fine."

"Your parents must have really wanted a boy then?" Jace remarked.

"JACE!" Isabelle shouted. "Do you seriously want to get us kicked out of the Institute before we even get there?"

"What? I was just asking. It's not often you meet a girl called Conor." Jace replied.

"At least my name is original. It seems every second male shadowhunter has the name Jonathan. Now can we please get off the topic of my name?" Conor put in.

"Sure," said Isabelle, glad to get on a topic that wouldn't allow Jace to aggravate their hosts. "What do you do around here for fun?"

"Well, when we aren't out demon fighting we usually play sport, go swimming, go shopping. The usual," a voice interjected, which turned out to be Sophie, who had slowed down to listen into their conversation.

"Oh, shopping. Where do you usually shop? Nordstrom? Macys? Lord and Taylor?" Isabelle asked, looking excited.

"Oh for the Angel's sake, don't get Izzy onto shopping. She'll drag me along with her," Clary said.

"Well, we usually just go to David Jones, George Street, sometimes Myer," said Sophie.

"Wait, you go shopping at Meijers? Well, we are going to have to change that won't we?" said Isabelle, shocked.

"Of course we go shopping at Myer! Why wouldn't we? It's… oh no, wait, I mean Myer as in M-y-e-r not M-e-i-j-e-r. Myer is sort of like Macys. It's a big department store. All the big brands," replied Sophie, clearing up all confusion.

"We're here!" Emilia said, coming to a stop and looking up at an abandoned apartment building. It only took a second for Isabelle to break the glamour away and what she saw was a tall building about 10 stories high covered with windows. Emilia led them through some glass doors and the interior was just as magnificent as the exterior was. It looked just like a hotel lobby with lounge chairs and couches.

"Are you running the Institute or an hotel?" Asked Simon.

"Haha, very funny," said Emilia. "No, when we took over it was like this, just a lot more run down. We decided to keep the style, just jazz it up a bit. Now we have somewhere to sit when we are waiting each other to come down."

The group made their way over to the elevator, which was completely different to the one in New York. This one was sleek and new and was about twice the size of the small one in New York.

Sophie pressed the button that had 3 neatly painted on it and they rode up in silence. Once they reached the third floor they all clambered out and stood around in the hallway.

"Right, Buggy will show you to your rooms. I'm off to bed." Sophie said, turning around and heading down the hall.

"Wait, you can't be going to bed? We only just got here." Isabelle said.

"Yeah, well, It's twenty past three in the morning. You may not be tired but I'm buggered so I'm off dreamland. Pleasant dreams everyone." Sophie said as she walked down the hall and went into what Isabelle could only guess was her bedroom.

"Okay, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus, follow me and I'll show you to your room. The rest of you, you can go with Emilia." Conor said walking off to the right of the elevator, followed by Simon, Isabelle and Magnus.

They got halfway down the hall when Conor came to a stop. "Simon, you're in this room on the right and Magnus you're in this one on the left. Isabelle, you're the next door on the right down this hallway. Now, I'm off to bed as well. If you need anything, I'm just back two doors on the left. Night." Conor said and then turned around, heading to her room to go to bed.

Isabelle wished a good night to the boys and then headed to her own room. Once she entered her room she immediately noticed that it was different from her room in New York. The first difference she noticed was the view. One side of her wall was just glass, which over-looked Sydney Harbour.

"Wow!" Isabelle whispered. The towering bridge glowed with the light of the city, with dashing lights rolling over it telling Isabelle that even at this hour there were still cars racing over the bridge. The Opera House had lights shining up at it, making the curves and edges more prominent.

Isabelle then turned to look at her room. She noticed that her new room was a lot more modern than her old room. '_They've really done this place up,' _Isabelle thought. Her bed was a sleek, white platform bed covered in plain white sheets with a black streak across the doona cover.

Isabelle next noticed the chest of drawers and the second door leading out of her room which she guessed led to her bathroom. She saw the full length mirror on a sliding door which she again guessed was a wardrobe.

The next thing Isabelle did was throw her two suitcases on her bed and opened the first one. She slowly unpacked her clothes, trying to take up as much time as she could so that when she finally finished, she would probably be tired enough to go to sleep.

About an hour later Isabelle had finally finished unpacking and getting ready for bed. after she brushed her teeth she went over to one of the lounge chairs around the small coffee table and pulled it over to the window. Then she just sat there, watching the traffic go across the bridge.


	5. A New View

**Chapter 5: A New View**

Clary woke to the unpleasant sound of knocking at her door. She had a feeling it was Jace, who always seemed to find the most inconvenient times to come to her door

"Go Away Jace!" Clary shouted back at the door, hoping that Jace would just leave her alone so she could get some more sleep.

"It's not Jace," a voice said back. "It's Emilia. It's time to get up."

"Who are you, my mother? I'll get up when I want." Clary groaned and turned over, putting her face in her pillow.

"You need to get up so you can get over your jet lag. Well, more like portal lag since you didn't come by plane. Anyway, if you stay in bed all day it will take you twice as long to get into our time."

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up. Just give me five minutes." Clary said, pushing the blankets off and swinging her legs out of bed.

"Okay, I'll go get the others up then come back. You have five minutes." Emilia said before walking away.

Clary walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She walked into the bathroom and quickly changed then ran a brush through her knotty hair.

She then just stared at herself in the mirror, noticing how tired she looked. She had bags under her eyes and just generally looked run down. She wished she could have slept a bit more. It took what seemed like hours last night to fall asleep. Clary lay in her bed trying to force herself into sleep but it took hours to come and in the end, she feel into only a restless sleep which didn't help at all.

Another series of knocks resounded through her room, signaling it was time to go. She walked over to her door and opened it, where she found Emilia, Jace and Alec standing outside her door.

"Right, off to breakfast." Emilia said before turning round and heading for the elevator, followed by the rest of them.

"So, how did you sleep?" Jace whispered in Clary's ear as they followed Emilia to what could only be the kitchen for breakfast.

"Ergh, terribly." Clary grunted. "How about you?"

"Alright, not the best sleep I've ever had. Not the worst though." Jace replied. "The view was great though, better than the one I have in New York."

"Oh I know. I could just sit there all day and watch the boats come in and the cars go across the bridge." Clary said, thinking of the view from her room.

Clary then followed Emilia into the elevator and the group went up a floor. They exited the elevator and followed Emilia again down another set of corridors and then through a door. Once Clary was inside she immediately noticed the smell of bacon and eggs, and coffee.

"Anyone hungry?" Sophie asked from over the stove. "There's bacon, eggs, hash-browns, sausages, pastries, muffins, juice, coffee and if you are like me and hate coffee then there is hot chocolate and tea.

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind some coffee," Isabelle said flouncing in followed by Simon, Magnus and Conor.

"Well, help yourself then. Make yourself at home." Sophie said gesturing to the lounges near the dining table.

"You have lounges in your kitchen? Why not just use the dining table?" Clary asked, taking a large sip of her coffee.

"The kitchen has the best view of the harbour, I think, so we put in lounges and armchairs near the window so we can sit there and play cards, have a drink and just chat. It's nice a relaxing. You also get the best sun in winter there." Sophie said, bringing a plate of bacon over to the table and setting it up like a buffet. "Dig in."

One by one each person went over and filled their plate up, walking over to the lounges to eat. Once everyone was seated, Conor spoke up: "So, what do you five do in your spare time? What are your interests?"

"I usually draw. It's just a little hobby of mine." Clary said.

"You like to draw? Finally, someone with interesting hobbies." Emilia said. "I've converted one of the rooms upstairs into an art studio. You're more than welcome to join me and use some of my supplies."

"Oh that would be great." Clary said. "My supplies aren't very good. Just a few pencils and a book."

"What about you Simon? What do you like to do?" Conor asked.

Simon at that moment had just taken a big swing of orange juice as quickly swallowed it to answer the question. "Sorry, um, I'm into games, like video games, and D&D, you know, Dungeons & Dragons."

"Oh, D&D, I love D&D. We should play sometime," replied Conor, who got into a conversation with Simon about different Stratagems to use in D&D

"So, what about you Jace, Magnus, Isabelle?" Sophie asked

"Shopping!" Magnus and Isabelle said whilst at the same time Jace said "Weapons."

"Jeez Jace, are you trying to creep our hosts out?" Clary asked.

"No, no, it's fine." Sophie said, holding back a laugh. "Ok, now that we know a few things about each other let me give you a tour of the city."

Sophie stood up and walked right up to the window. "You probably already know but that is the Harbour bridge, and that abstract white building over there is the Opera House. That park under the bridge is Luna Park which is in Milsons Point which is one of the fancy suburbs of Sydney. Then, in that direction is Hyde Park, which is a lovely place for picnics. That's all I can really show you at the moment but, this is what we Australians call home."

"I like it." Isabelle said. "May not be as glamourous as New York but it still has that sort of feeling to it."

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Sophie said. "Anyway, what do you American's want to do today? We can just hang around the Institute, watch some TV, or we can go out, maybe just for a walk."

"I think we should just stay in the Institute today. Just to settle in," said Alec.

"Okay, you guys can go freshen up and Sophie and I will go set up the lounge room. We can play some board games and then maybe watch a movie or two."

"Okay, but, where is the lounge room?" Clary asked

"Don't worry, we'll show you on the way back to our rooms," Sophie smiled, before getting up and clearing the plates away.


	6. Quality Time

**Chapter 6: Quality Time**

"Right, Park Lane, that's mine. So with a hotel you owe me $1500," Jace said looking at Alec with a grin on his face.

"Alright, if I just mortgage this and this then maybe - no I give up. You win Jace," Alec grunted, slamming his cards on the table.

"Finally, you've finished," said Clary, getting up from the lounge.

"Yep, and I've shown my superiority again by thrashing you all in about… an hour." Jace said checking his watch.

"You have to be a sore winner don't you? What's the time?" Alec asked.

"Ten." Jace replied.

"Only ten? Wow. What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Isabelle groaned, the look of boredom glazed across her face.

"Well, I don't mean to blow my own trumpet but I have a pretty amazing Doctor Who collection. We could watch that." Sophie said.

"Doctor What?" Jace asked, confusion flashing across his face.

"Doctor Who." Sophie said. "It's about a Time Lord who travels in time and space in the TARDIS."

"What in the Angel's name is a TARDIS?" Alec interjected.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space," Simon said.

"Another Whovian!" Sophie exclaimed, looking excited.

"Emilia, go put some popcorn in the microwave. I'll set up the DVD. Do we want to go from season one or season two?" Sophie asked Simon.

"Season four's the best. We can always explain parts to them if they don't get it," Clary said, coming over to help Sophie with the DVD player.

"You people have such good taste," Sophie laughed, putting the DVD into the slot and fiddling with the TV remote.

"Alright everyone, get comfortable," Emilia said walking in with two huge bowls of popcorn. They gang quickly came over and grabbed a handful of popcorn each before settling into the lounges, when the Doctor Who theme music played, signaling the start of the episode.

**8 hours later**

"_No! Don't make me go back…!" _

"Does anyone have a tissue?" Sophie asked, wiping her eyes and sniffling, trying to stop herself from crying. Everyone instantly took their attention off the emotional scene and fixed their eyes of Sophie.

"What?" Sophie said, staring back at everyone. "I get emotional in the sad scenes. This is almost as bad when the Master died, and when Rose left, and just every sad scene in general."

"You do know that it's just fiction? It never happened. They're just actors, not even good ones at that," Jace said.

"Don't say that to her, then you'll just make her angry," Conor whispered to Jace.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," Sophie mumbled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sophie, calm down. No one else here is crying," Emilia said, patting her friend on the back.

"Well then, I guess I'm the only one here that has any compassion," Sophie said.

"Okay, can we just get off this topic? Why don't we do something else?" Conor asked, trying to stop Sophie from obsessing too much over Doctor Who.

"Well, it's… 6.30, so I'm going to go get dinner ready but you guys can do something else without me." Sophie said rising from the lounge.

"Do you want me to help you cook?" Isabelle said.

"NO!" Jace, Clary, Magnus, Simon, and Alec exclaimed, the look of terror plain across their faces.

"Is she really that bad?" Sophie whispered to Clary and Magnus.

Clary just nodded whilst Magnus said: "Even I'm scared of her food, and in my 800 years I've eaten some pretty bad food."

Sophie shivered a little before saying to Isabelle: "It's okay. You're our guest. Just sit down and relax and I will make dinner."

"Smart girl," Jace mumbled facing the floor.

"What did you say Jace Lightwood?" Isabelle said, narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"I said I might…" said Jace, trying to think of what to say next

"Yes?"

"I said I might… curl… my hair," Jace replied with a look that said kill me now plain across his face.

A grin spread across Isabelle's face as she said, "Well, I would like to see the final product. Now if you don't mind, I'm off to get ready for dinner."

As soon as Isabelle had left the room, everyone started laughing, none as hard as Clary, who had doubled-over and was now lying on the floor

"You might curl your hair? Seriously Jace, that's just low," Alec tried saying between his laughter.

"If you want, I could lend you some of my glitter hair gel. It would really make your eyes sparkle," Magnus said, trying to support Alec from falling over just like Clary.

"What else was I supposed to say? I might hurl? Now that would lead back to how Izzy's cooking would make me sick and I would be in a worse position than this," Jace said before looking at Clary, who was still on the floor laughing. "Clary come on. You're supposed to be helping me here."

"Nope, you got yourself into this one, I'm not helping you get out. I will help you style your hair though, we can spend some quality time together," Clary gasped, trying to get her breath back.

"I AM NOT CURLING MY HAIR!" Jace shouted, getting fed up with everyone laughing at him.

"No, of course your not," Emilia said. "What you can do it go tidy yourself up for dinner. All of you."

A look of relief flashed across Jace's face, glad to get away from the topic of him curling his hair. " Okay, sounds like a plan. Come on Clary," Jace said, pulling Clary up off the floor and putting his arm around her waist as they walked out the door. They were soon followed by everyone else, who all headed off to their rooms, except for Sophie, who headed towards the kitchen.


	7. Who is Tony Abbott?

**Author's Note: Sorry for such the late update. School takes precedence and I had an assessment so I had to focus on that. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Who is Tony Abbott?**

After a goodbye kiss from Jace, Clary went into her room across the hall to freshen up for dinner. She had only spent one day in Australia and already she was exhausted, well, most probably from her not being used to the time change. However, she was willing to pay the price of being exhausted if it meant that she would have this much fun each day. Clary quickly ran a brush through her hair which had put itself into a tangled mess as usual.

After tidying herself up Clary made her way to the elevator, which she rode up one floor so she could get to the kitchen. As soon as Clary stepped out of the elevator she noticed a beautiful smell wafting down the hallways, which was a nice change to the putrid smell that always seems to linger for weeks after Isabelle tried to cook something, or as Jace said, tried to poison them.

As Clary walked in the kitchen she noticed Sophie was standing over the stove, stirring something in a large pot whilst watching the small television on a shelf in the corner.

"Bloody Tony Abbott. I hate that man!" Sophie said under her breath, not realising Clary was there.

"Who's Tony Abbott?" Clary asked.

Sophie put the spoon down and turned around to face Clary. "You don't want to know. Anyway, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes so you might as well choose a good spot before everyone else gets here. Buggy and Emilia always fight over who gets the spot with the best view," Sophie said, trying to get off the topic of this mysterious man.

"Dinner smells delicious, where did you learn to cook?" Clary asked, trying not to dwell on their previous topic.

"My dad is hopeless in the kitchen, though I don't think he is as bad as Isabelle from what I hear. Anyway, if I was sick of having two minute noodles and microwave meals whenever I was here so I taught myself."

"Where are your parents by the way?" Clary asked, just realising that she hadn't seen a single adult in the Institute since she arrived.

"My dad is in Perth at the moment because one of the heads of the Institute there was recently killed whilst out hunting a demon and they were good friends so he's gone there for a while to help run the Institute."

"What about your mum? Where's she?"

"My mum is in Europe at the moment for a holiday. But she doesn't know about shadowhunters or demons or anything remotely related. She met my dad at a club when he was younger but he didn't want to bring her into the shadow world so he broke it off, not realising she was pregnant with me. Now I spend my time between her house and here." Sophie shrugged, like it was nothing

"It looks like we both have pretty interesting family histories," Clary laughed.

"How is mine even close to yours? I think your trumps mine by far," Sophie laughed back, before walking over to the kitchen door and shouting "DINNER!"

"I don't think they can hear you one floor down," Clary laughed.

"They will, I can be pretty loud when I want to. It's a gift… and a curse," Sophie said, placing her hand on her forehead and dipping her head back in a dramatic way. Clary just laughed, loving how enthusiastic Sophie always seemed to be.

About a minute later, everyone came walking in and sat down, as Sophie handed them each a plate of Spaghetti Bolognese.

"Bon appétit!" Sophie said, digging into her meal, along with everyone else. The room quickly filled with chatter as each person ate.

"...Tony Abbott…" Clary heard Sophie say to Conor. She waited for Conor to finish talking to Sophie before asking her, "Who's Tony Abbott?" Clary asked, again.

"No one," Conor replied before getting into a conversation with Simon, most likely about some game.

"Hey, Milz, did you hear about that speech Tony Abbott…"

"WHO THE HELL IS TONY ABBOTT?!" Clary shouted, cutting Sophie off mid-sentence.

"Someone must like politics." Sophie mumbled before saying, "He's our opposition leader. At the moment Labour, which is like the democrats, is in power so the Liberals, which are like the Republicans, are the opposition. Anyway, Tony Abbott is the leader of the Liberals. He's a sexist pig who will only ruin Australia if he becomes Prime Minister. Well, that's my opinion anyway."

"Here, here," Emilia and Conor said at the same time, raising their glasses.

"Does that answer your question?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, yes it does," Clary replied.

For about a minute the group just sat there in silence, not sure what to say after Clary's little outburst. It was Alec who finally broke the silence.

"Sophie, I think I might have to take you back to New York with me. I need a good cook for when mum's isn't home. Conor and Emilia, you can keep Isabelle." Alec said and then got hit over the head by Magnus and kicked in the leg from Isabelle, the latter of which he was expecting.

"What was that for?" Alec asked Magnus, rubbing the back of his head.

"What am I, your pet warlock. I can cook thank you very much," Magnus said, crossing his arms across his chest and facing away from Alec.

"Thanks Alec, but I'd much rather stay in Australia. The weather here is way nicer," Sophie replied, trying to help get Alec out of his sticky situation.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow? Not that I don't love a good old _Doctor Who _marathon, I would much rather see the sights Sydney has to offer," Simon asked.

"I was thinking we go to Luna Park tomorrow, since the schools finish in a couple of days so it shouldn't be too crowded," Emilia said.

"Sounds great," Clary smiled, glad to be finally doing something.

The rest of dinner went by quickly Clary thought, with the rest of the conversation just being small talk about the differences between Sydney and New York and Sophie trying to convince Jace to eat Vegemite for breakfast the next morning, in which she succeeded.

After dinner Jace escorted Clary back to her room again, but this time instead of saying bye in the hallway, he went into Clary's room with her.

"You have a much nicer view," Jace said when he stepped through the door. "Mine's just lots of houses going uphill a little. Not very interesting."

"That's just how you view it, but you can watch the streets and see what happens. You just view life as fast paced," Clary said, walking over to her bathroom and coming out a minute later with her pajamas on to find Jace sprawled across her bed.

"So, what do you want to do now that it is just you an me?" Jace asked with a slight grin on his face as he sat up.

"Sleep," Clary said, just wanting to collapse on the floor now with exhaustion. "I'm going to die if I don't get into bed soon."

"Right then, goodnight my Clary," Jace said standing up and giving Clary a light peck on her forehead.

"You can stay though, I don't mind. Just as long as we sleep."

"As you wish," Jace said, bowing in a gentleman like manner. "Let me just go get ready for bed and then your wish shall be granted."

Jace ducked out the door as Clary climbed into bed, lying on her back and thinking about the days events. Jace quietly came back in about five minutes later in a pair of pajama pants and a shirt on.

"I thought you would have been asleep," Jace said when he saw Clary was still awake.

"I was waiting for you," Clary answered back as Jace climbed into the bed and pulled her into his arms. In a matter of minutes Clary and Jace had fallen asleep, curled up in each others arms.

**Author's Note: I apologize to any Tony Abbott or Liberal lovers out there, no offense intended in this chapter. Also, ideas are still open about where they should go or what they should do in Sydney. Reviews are much appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


	8. Early Mornings

**Chapter 8: Early Mornings**

Jace had slept peacefully that night with Clary, but as usual, woke up around 6.30 as he did every morning to get ready for training. He got up anyway, even though he didn't have to train, and headed towards the kitchen to make himself a coffee. It didn't take him long to find a packet of instant coffee in the pantry and he quickly headed back to his room, so he wouldn't wake Clary up.

Jace still got lost in the Sydney Institute and he couldn't remember which was his door when he reached the corridor he thought his room was down. After some careful consideration, Jace entered through a door which he thought to be his. It wasn't. Jace straight away knew it wasn't his room. Firstly, there were pictures tacked up on the walls and there were two bookcases filled with books. The room was also painted a light purple, which was the colour of most things in the room, like the doona cover. But the main reason why he knew it wasn't his room was because there was a girl standing over her bed with a purple fluffy dressing gown on and her hair up in a towel.

Jace tried to slowly back away out of the room but at that moment, the girl turned around, revealing herself to be Sophie, who let out a small yelp when she saw the intruder in her room.

"Thank the Angel, it's just you," Sophie said to Jace, when she realised who it was. "I thought somehow a demon got past the wardings. It's happened before."

"Sorry, I just got up to get a coffee and thought this was my room. I'll leave you be," Jace said turning around to leave but was stopped again by the rest of the inhabitants who had just ran into the room, obviously coming to see what all the commotion was about.

Emilia was at the front of the crowd, wielding a seraph blade at Jace.

"I heard a scream come from Sophie's room, and I wasn't the cause. What happened?" Emilia asked Sophie and Jace.

"I thought this was my room when I came back from getting a coffee. I didn't mean to wake you all up at…" Jace said checking his watch. "Wait a minute, what are you doing up this early? I only got up because I always wake up at 6 for training." Jace asked Sophie.

"I got up at 5 to go for a jog. It's the best time to go," Sophie said with a look on her face that read why do you care.

"Then why are you dressed like that?" Jace asked, quizzically.

"I had a shower and was about to get changed, now can you please all get out of my room," Sophie said, gesturing to the door.

"I thought I heard you get up earlier," Clary said walking over to Jace and taking his coffee from his hands, having a sip.

Jace put an arm around Clary's shoulder and turned around, where he saw Simon talking to Conor.

"I love your pajama's." Simon said, gesturing to Conor's Batman pajamas.

"Haha, thanks," Conor replied and then they both started singing "Nananananananana Batman!"

Clary only laughed and soon everyone else was watching.

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. ROOM!" Sophie shouted, seeing how everyone was still standing in her doorway. She walked over and shooed them out of her room like they were animals, with a frightening look on her face, like if they weren't out in a few seconds she might rip their heads off.

Jace and Clary walked down to the next door on the left, which was Clary's room.

"Ohhh, so close," Jace said gesturing to his door. Clary only laughed and walked into her room, still holding Jace's coffee.

"Poor Sophie," Clary said. "How embarrassing to have everyone in your room when your trying to get changed."

"You don't seem to mind when it's just me though," Jace grinned, shooting Clary a wink.

"Jace!" Clary said playfully slapping his chest. "Enough. What you can do is go and get us a pot of coffee. We can sit in here and watch the city wake up."

Jace gave Clary a slight peck on the lips before saying "Of course. I'll be 5 minutes. You get comfy."

Jace closed Clary's door quietly behind him and made a mental not on which door he was to enter when he came back. He made his way to the lift and silently rode up a floor, heading back to the kitchen. It wasn't empty however when he entered. Simon and Isabelle were sitting close together on one of the lounges, staring through the window.

"Morning," Jace said and immediately the couple split a couple of centimeters.

"Jeez Jace, you have to disturb everyone this morning don't you?" Isabelle said with a scowl on her face.

"I'm just here to get a pot of coffee for Clary," said Jace, trying not to get on Isabelle's bad side this early in the morning.

"You better," Isabelle mumbled before leaning back into Simon's arms and closing her eyes. Jace silently made his coffee and crept out, leaving Simon and Isabelle in peace. He rode the lift back down a floor and had just exited when something leapt out at him from behind a pot plant. Jace let out a yelp and tried to shake it off but it wouldn't budge. It was clinging onto his shirt halfway up is back, with some claws digging in. He leant forward hoping to tip the creature off but the plan failed.

A few seconds later, Alec, Magnus, Clary, Sophie, Conor, and Emilia came running down the hall from different directions. They immediately came to a halt in front of Jace and burst out laughing.

"What is so funny about me being attacked?" Jace asked Clary, still leaning forward. Clary walked over still laughing, and grabbed the pot of coffee out of Jace's hands and picked up the creature off his back, which turned out to a small but very fluffy cat.

"Tabetha," Sophie said, shaking her head at the cat and taking her out of Clary's arms as Jace straightened up.

"You call yourself a shadowhunter Jace? Getting beaten by a little cat," His parabatai grinned.

"It was either I spill hot coffee on myself trying to get that thing off.." Jace said, pointing at the cat Sophie had called Tabetha, "… or I make my way to Clary's room with it on my back so Clary could remove it."

"She's not an it, she's a she," Sophie said.

"Speaking of cats," Conor said, "Has anyone seen Fang?"

"I saw him running down the corridor when I came out." Emilia replied

"How many cats do you have?" Clary asked.

"Five," Conor replied. "I only have one, the other four are Sophie's."

All eyes immediately went to Sophie who just said, "What? So I have four cats. What's wrong with that?"

Magnus stepped forward and hugged Sophie saying "We need more people like you in the world," then releasing her.

"What are their names," Jace asked, curious if she was one of those people who give their cats really cheesy names.

"Aslan, he's black and ultra fluffy, Princess, she's tortishell and ultra chubby, this is Tabetha, who as you can is also ultra fluffy and is really very sweet, and then there is Jemima. She is just a kitten and often reminds me of a possum," listed Sophie, looking very proud of her four cats.

"Why in the Angel's name is Tabetha attack me then? You just said she is sweet." Jace asked, wanting to know why he had to be the victim.

"She does that to people she likes. If she likes the look of someone she climbs up their leg and sits on their back."

"I can understand why then," Jace said, flicking his hair over his shoulder, at which Alec just shaked his head and Clary just rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't tell Jace that," Clary said, "His ego's already large enough. Don't make it bigger."

"But you love me anyway," Jace said with a big grin aimed at Clary.

"Now that, I don't know why," Alec said, getting a laugh out of everyone but Jace.

After some small talk, everyone went their separate ways and Jace went with Clary back to her room.

"Oh darn, the coffee's cold," Clary said, a frown on her face.

"I am not getting some more," Jace said. "Every time I go to get some coffee something bad happens."

"That's fine with me," Clary replied, putting her arms around Jace's neck. "I would much rather you stay here." Jace leaned forward and kissed Clary on the lips before they went over and sat together on a lounge, looking out over Sydney, waiting for a fun day at Luna Park.


	9. Luna Park

**Author's Note: Again, so sorry for the late update. I went to Canberra to see Brian Cox (so awesome, did you know he has a cameo in Doctor Who?) so I didn't have any internet. Anyway, enjoy**

**Chapter 9: Luna Park**

It took the group about 30 minutes to get to Luna Park. They had to walk to a train station called Town Hall then catch the train to Milsons Point, walk down a step hill, past the Olympic Swimming Pool then across the water front, where they arrived at the huge face of an entrance to Luna Park. Sophie, Conor and Emilia pointed out all the attraction they passed on the way and gave them a brief history of Sydney.

"Ok, now we are here just for fun-" Conor said before being cut off by Sophie and Emilia's laughter, much to the confusion of everyone else.

"What?" Sophie said, after composing herself, about to explain the joke. "The slogan for Luna Park is "Just For Fun!" I thought it was a good one." Sophie however was not met with any laughter so she just sighed and said, "Okay, follow me then."

The group followed her into the roped area, which was obviously where people had to queue up to buy their tickets, but the queue was empty so they all just weaved through the line, when they could have just skipped the queue and walked around the roped area.

"Is anyone not going to go on any of the rides?" Sophie asked, getting her wallet out of her small handbag. There was no reply so she just went ahead and bought nine yellow wrist bands for everyone. She quickly handed them out and everyone helped each other put them on the other's wrist.

"Okay, what do we want to go on first?" Alec asked, looking at a map he had grabbed from the counter.

"Well, what we always do is we start of the left side and make our way to the very end then come back round and do all the rides on the right side," Sophie said, showing Alec what she meant on the map.

"Do we want to do that?" Clary asked, knowing it would stop any arguments breaking out on what ride to go on next. Her question was answered from a series of nods from the group so they all set off for the first ride.

Clary and Jace walked together with their arms around each other whilst Emilia and Sophie bush danced down the path with Conor just following them laughing, enjoying themselves immensely in Clary's eyes.

"What's first?" Simon called out to them, stopping them mid dance. Sophie did a wild arm gesture to the ferris wheel which was just up ahead of them.

"Wait, wait, wait," Isabelle said, who was walking next to Simon. "I thought we were here to have fun? A ferris wheel is not fun."

"It's the first ride on the left so we always start with it. Anyway, you get a great view of the harbour from the top," Conor said, starting to walk into the empty queue line for the ride. It appeared the park was almost empty except for a few people wandering the park or queueing up for other rides.

They reached the front of the queue where Conor, Isabelle and Simon clambered in, before taking off and coming to a sudden stop about 5 seconds later to let the next three climb on. All that was left after that was Jace, Clary and Sophie, who quickly climbed into the next car.

They sit there on silence for a bit, just admiring the view when Clary looked over at Sophie, who was looking out of the car, and noticed a parabatai rune on the right side of her chest.

"Who's your parabatai?" Clary asked, bringing Sophie attention to her.

"Emilia," Sophie said simply, looking down at her rune. "Do you have one?"

Clary just shook her head whilst Jace said "Alec."

"I thought so," Sophie said. "You treat each other similarly to the way I treat Emilia… So, have you guys ever been to a theme park before?"

Again, Clary just shook her head as well as Jace.

"So, how long have you been together?" Sophie asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Clary looked at Jace before answering, "About 6 years."

"Sweet," Sophie replied, smiling at them. They just sat in silence again, not knowing what to say next, so again, they just looked out onto the harbour.

They got off the ride in silence, with Clary the last to get out, who was helped down by Jace in a gentleman like manner.

They went on the Wild Mouse next, a wild roller coaster that made you feel like you were about to be flung into the water. Clary rode with Jace and was followed by Emilia and Conor, which happened to be Conor's first time on the ride. Much to Clary's fright, Jace whispered "Into the harbour" when they went round the first corner with a hard jolt.

They continued along, going into Coney Island where Jace pushed everyone off the spinning wheel, making him the winner, much to Clary's annoyance, knowing that that would go straight to his egotistical head.

They went on the Spider next, followed by the Ranger, then they started to make their way back to the front of the park, doing all the rides they hadn't done. On the bumper cars, Jace insisted that Clary ride with him, and Clary loved it. Jace failed at driving so Clary had to take over.

They went on the tumble bug next and went to go on the Tango train, but it said it was closed for the next 30 minutes so they headed for the Flying Saucer instead. Immediately Clary didn't want to go on it. Just seeing how all you did was stand in a cage whilst the ride rose to an angle of 90 degrees whilst you were spinning around sent Clary shivering.

"Come on Buggy, you know you want to," Sophie said, trying to drag Conor up the steps to the ride.

"No, I refuse to go on that infernal ride. You already made me go on the Wild Mouse. I am not going on that!"

"Go on it Buggy. It will be fun," Jace interjected.

"Don't call me Buggy!" Conor said, pointing a finger at Jace.

"Alright fine!" Sophie said, "Is anyone else not going to go on?"

"I'm not," Magnus said, "It will ruin my hair and glitter will just go everywhere!"

"Fair point," Sophie said handing Conor her bag. "You guys can be in charge of our bags."

Everyone gave their bags to Conor who turned to Magnus and said, "Come on Magnus. Let's go get some fairy floss. My treat." They started walking to the cafe when Sophie shouted after them…

"I know how much money I have!"

Clary decided she wasn't going to go on The Flying Saucer so turned to follow Conor and Magnus but felt to hands go around her hips and lift her into the air.

"No you don't. You are going on this ride!" Jace said, putting Clary over his shoulder and started to walk up the stairs. Clary knew it was pointless to fight back so she just let him carry her on, saying profanities at him under her breath.

"I will get my revenge," Clary said, when Jace put her down, in the cage they were going to ride in, then climbing in himself, to stop her from getting out.

The ride slowly started and as it sped up, Clary felt the centrifugal force start to take effect, and in no time she was spinning in a cage at a 90 degree angle without falling down.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JACE LIGHTWOOD!" Clary shouted to Jace who was just laughing.

The ride started lowering itself down and when it finally stopped Clary quickly pushed Jace out of the car and jumped down herself, refusing Jace's hand.

"Come on Clary. You know you love me," Jace said with a smile plastered on his face.

"I am seriously reconsidering that at the moment!" Clary said with a huff.

The group walked down the steps leading away from the ride where they met Conor and Magnus who handed their bags back to them. They then continued to walk back towards the Tango Train, which had just opened again. There was not queue so the group quickly clambered on the ride, with two in each car, except for Sophie, Emilia and Conor who were sharing one. They waited for about 5 more minutes whilst a few more people climbed aboard the ride. Finally, they started, but backwards.

"It goes faster when it goes forwards," Sophie shouted to them as the ride gained speed.

Music blared over the loudspeakers and as the ride got faster and faster, the person closest to the middle of the ride started sliding towards the edge. Clary however, was determined not to slide into Jace, who was just sitting there with his eyes closed and his head tilted back, letting the wind run itself through his golden hair.

The centrifugal force became too much for Clary and she slid into Jace who just looked at her and smiled.

"See, you do still love me," Jace laughed, giving her a pack on the lips. Clary just put her arm around Jace and cuddled into him, getting comfy for the rest of the ride.

The ride started slowing and came to almost a complete stop but instead, started going forwards.

"And now to gain some real speed," The guy running the ride said over the speaker. "And remember to smile for the camera!"

The song _I Kissed a Girl _started blaring the ride started to gain speed again.

After a few laps around, the camera started flashing. Clary and Jace both had their arms up like most others but in the blink of an eye, Clary saw Emilia, who was in the carriage in front of her with Sophie and Conor, put her hand over Sophie's mouth and kissed it, just in time for the camera to flash. Clary couldn't stop laughing at the shocked look on Sophie's face whilst Jace just sputtered.

"Wh- what just happened?" Jace asked but Clary only laughed.

The ride started coming to a stop and when it finally came to a halt, everyone quickly climbed out to look at the photos.

When Clary saw her photo with Jace. The look on his face was almost as funny as Emilia and Sophie's photo, which looked like the actually were kissing as you couldn't see Emilia's hand, with Conor next to them staring at them open-mouthed. Jace just scowled at the photo and scowled even harder when Clary bought it, saying they need to have a memento for such a great day.

Clary also saw Emilia buy her's and Sophie's photo, which Clary knew Emilia would try and bring it out whenever she could around Sophie.

They then trudged over to a small area that had some of those jumbo steps that you can sit on properly but aren't to steep that you can't walk up them.

"Vegemite sandwich anyone?" Sophie asked, passing around a large container filled with sandwiches. "It's like Australia's Nutella."

Clary grabbed one, keen to try as was everyone else and they all bit in. As soon as the food touched Clary's tongue she immediately regretted it. The so called Vegemite was disgusting. It was so salty and had an indescribable taste that Clary had to quickly swallow and then take a gulp of her water, trying to wash the taste out. She also noticed everyone else doing the same thing, except for the three Australian's who were munching away happily, without a care in the world.

"It really isn't that bad," Conor said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Not that bad? Are you kidding me? This is worse than Isa-" Alec said, being cut of by a glare from Isabelle that could cut through glass. "This is worse than anything I've ever tried before."

"Vegemite is great," Sophie said. "It's an Australian delicacy."

"If this is what Australian delicacies are like then I don't think I want to try any more," Jace said, with a look of disgust across his face.

"Well, you may not like it but I do. Anyway, I made peanut butter sandwiches for you just in case you didn't like the Vegemite," Sophie said, handing around another container with sandwiches in it that everyone quickly took, eager to get the horrid taste of Vegemite out of their mouthes.

They group chat and ate their lunch, and by the time they had finished, it was time to go. They made their way back to the Institute the same way they had come. When they arrived, each person went their separate ways to their bedrooms, where they were most likely going to relax for a bit before dinner

**Author's Note: Again, I am so sorry for not updating. I hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	10. Another Early Morning

**Authors Note: Have you guys seen City of Bones yet? I've seen it twice already and I am seeing it again on Saturday. I actually thought it was really good and they took the Creative License really well. There were somethings I was disappointed with but overall it was better than I thought it would be. What did you guys think? Anyway, back to the story. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Another Early Morning**

"Psst, Clary, psst." Clary woke to someone whispering in her ear and gently shaking her.

"Jace not now, I'm sleeping," Clary groaned, turning away.

"It's not Jace, it's Alec, but I have something very funny involving Jace that you might like to see," Alec said and immediately, Clary's eyes shot open.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place, let's go," Clary replied jumping out of bed. She looked out the window and saw that it was still dark outside. "What time is it?"

"5am," Alec replied, making his way to Clary's door. Unlike Clary, Alec was dressed and he looked like he had tied himself up a little. They went out into the hallway and across to Jace's door, which they slowly opened, making sure not to make a single sound

"Why are you up so early? And why were you in Jace's room?" Clary asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I found the training room last night so I got up early to train. I came to ask Jace if he would like to train with me when I saw this…" Alec whispered, gesturing to Jace sprawled across his bed. But the funny part was that Tabetha was curled up on his shoulder asleep and Jace had buried his head into her fur.

Clary had to bite her hand to stop herself from laughing. She itched to draw him lying there asleep with Tabetha, but she had still never managed to get Jace just right so she decided not to.

"Should we wake him up?" Alec whispered to Clary, with a huge grin spread across his face.

Clary just nodded and said, "But let me do it."

She slowly made her way over to his bed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Jace," She whispered. "Wake up Jace." Clary looked over at Alec, who had his phone out most likely to take a photo of Jace's reaction when he woke up.

Clary lent over Jace again and this time, gave him a light kiss on his lips. "Jace," she sang-song and a small smile came upon his face.

"Clary," He replied, still with his eyes closed.

"Look to your right," She whispered, trying to stop the smile from being obvious on her face, not to give anything away when Jace opened his eyes.

Jace moved his head to his right, not opening his eyes, and brought his hand up to his right shoulder. As soon as his hand fingertips touched Tabetha's fur his eyes shot open.

"SHIT!" Jace yelped jumping out of his bed. "How the hell did that thing get in my room?" Jace shouted pointing at Tabetha, who just looked at him and went back to sleep.

Clary couldn't hold her laughter in any longer. She burst out laughing, leaning against Jace, who just stared down at her, and then at Alec, who had joined in laughing with Clary.

"Did you plan this?" Jace asked Clary with a look on his face that said 'I am not amused!'

Clary just shook her head and laughed even harder when Sophie came bursting into the room in her pajama's and dressing gown.

"If we are going to make this a regular occurrence, can we please choose a given time so I can set my alarm and not be woken up by annoyingly loud noises?" Sophie said with her hands on her hips.

Clary and Alec immediately stopped laughing and looked at Sophie whereas Jace stormed over to her and poked Sophie in the shoulder.

"How in the Angel's name did that thing get in my room. My door was closed!" Jace asked angrily.

"She can open doors you dork, and as I said yesterday, she likes you. I guess she wanted to sleep in your room last night." Sophie said, standing on her tip-toes so their eyes were at the same level.

"Did you just call me a dork?" Jace asked, astounded.

"Yes, yes I did." Sophie replied which made Clary and Alec laugh again. "Now, since you're all up, why don't we go have some breakfast?" Sophie said, walking over to Jace's bed and picking up Tabetha and putting her over her shoulder, then walking out the door and saying over her shoulder, "See you in the kitchen in half an hour."

"Sounds like a plan," Clary said, walking over to Jace and giving him a kiss before walking out the door to her own room. Alec followed giving Jace a pat on the back on the way out.

* * *

"Look what I got," Conor said walking into the lounge room where everyone was sitting on the lounges playing cards.

"What did you get?" Sophie asked.

"I got tickets to the Rabbitoh's game tonight." Conor said, looking proud.

"Why? The Rabbitoh's suck!" Emilia replied.

"And Sophie, did I mention they're playing the Sharks?" Conor said, raising her eyebrows at Sophie who dropped her cards and came running over to look at the tickets Conor was holding in her hands.

"Ohhh, and it's at Shark Park. I bags driving the BMW!" Sophie shouted. "Oh crap. The game starts at 7.30. We need to leave in an hour."

"Um, what are we even leaving to do?" Simon asked, coming over to have a look at the tickets.

"We're going to watch a NRL match," Sophie said but was met with blank faces. "You know, rugby?" Again she was met with a series of blank faces. "It's a more manly version of the sport you Americans call Football." She was then met with a series of "Ohhhh"'s from everyone.

"Wait, Simon said. "There's only eight tickets and their nine of us."

"I won't be coming," Emilia said. "I'm a fan of the Bulldogs and they're playing St. George tonight so I'm going to watch the game here."

"Okay, now everyone off to your rooms, we need to leave in 55 minutes, actually, let's make that 40 minutes knowing Sydney traffic and trying to find parking in Cronulla so we bet be getting ready."

They all put their cards down and made their way to the door, going off to get ready for some good old Australian Rugby.

* * *

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, to Oilbhe Wren Cba, no I mean Vegemite. It is practically the same though but I think it is a little different. But most people say it is the Australian version of Marmite. And to toocoolforbeth, have you ever heard of constructive criticism? No need to be so rude. Did you ever think that I set it in Sydney because I know more about Sydney than I do Perth. Think before you write and get some manners. **


	11. Sharks vs Rabbitohs

**Author's Note: I am not going to try an explain why this update is so late. All I'm going to say is school is a bitch (pardon mon français).**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sharks vs. Rabbitohs**

"Oi, watch it!" Sophie shouted out the car window at a driver who cut her off. "Bloody ACT driver's," She mumbled afterwards.

"So, where are we now? And what is that smell?" Clary asked, as they were driving along a road surrounded my mangroves on one side, and sand dunes on the other.

"We are on the border of Cronulla and Kurnell, which are located in the Sutherland Shire, though most commonly referred to as The Shire. And that smell is coming from the oil refinery that is further along this road, though, you can never really smell it this far down the road from it so there must be a strong wind blowing in our direction." Sophie stated matter-of-factly.

As Sophie, Clary, Jace, Alec, and Magnus (Simon and Isabelle rode in another car with Conor) continued down the vast stretch of highway, they noticed that the traffic started to become heavier and heavier, causing Sophie to have to slow down until they were doing a little over 10km/h.

"So, which colour's represent which team?" Alec asked, staring at different cars that were covered in Black, Sky Blue and White or Red, Green and Black.

"The red, green and black are the Rabbitohs, the team that is going to lose tonight. And the white, blue and black are the Sharks, the best team in the whole comp." Sophie smiled, obviously proud of her team. "Anyway, the way you guys are dressed is going to stand out in the crowd like a sore thumb."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Jace replied, a little worried at what Sophie might do to them.

"You shall see," was all she said as they pulled into the massive carpark already filled halfway with parked cars.

They found a spot quickly and they all unbuckled and jumped out. Sophie headed over to the boot and popped it open so Jace came over to see what was inside. All he saw was a box, but when Sophie opened it he saw that it was filled with jersey's and scarves, all the same colours. Blue, Black and White.

"Put these on," Sophie said throwing a jersey and scarf and Jace who just looked at the clothes Sophie had given him and stood there, watching Sophie give everyone matching jersey's and scarves like him, but unlike him, everyone else put their on.

"Why do we have to wear this?" Jace asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked down at the clothes in his hands.

"Football matches can get pretty ugly when you don't support the right team, and since we are in Shark's territory, it's best that you wear their colours. Even I get a little carried away at these things," Sophie replied. "Plus I need to show Buggy that the Rabbitoh's suck and prove to her that even you guys are smart enough to support the right team.

"Geez, thanks," Jace mumbled, throwing the clothes on and walking over to Clary, who welcomed him with a small smile on her freckled face, which still left Jace breathless everytime he looked at her. The group headed out of the carpark and towards the stadium, the closer they got the more crowded it got.

Once they finally got through the gates having their tickets scanned, Jace, Clary, Magnus, Alec, and Sophie finally met up with Conor, Isabelle and Simon, who were having as much trouble weaving through the crowd to met them as Jace was.

Jace and the others continued on through the stadium, heading to section 7 so they could get to their seats. As they walked, Jace watched the crowd, absorbing in the culture that Clary had so wanted to experience. His eyes kept flicking back and forth through the crowd but they seemed to always come back to this one woman, who had her eyes fixed on Clary everytime he looked at her.

The woman had wavy blonde hair with brown streaks that reached midway down her back. She was of average height and looked to be about 25-30. If a mundane looked at her, they would have thought she was just the average woman. Jace however knew better. She was a werewolf. There would be no way Jace could explain to you how he knew, it was just one of the perks of being a shadowhunter. Knowing a downworlder when he saw one.

The woman still had her eyes fixed on Clary so Jace pulled her in tighter, still watching the werewolf. The mysterious woman, noticed Jace's movement, glanced over at him and saw that Jace was in fact watching her watching Clary. Realising that she had been seen, the woman quickly changed direction and disappeared into the crowd.

A million thoughts started flooding through Jace's head about why that werewolf would be staring at Clary, but he put a stop to them when he realised he was just over-reacting. She was probably just staring at Clary because she is so famous in the downworld, the daughter of Valentine, creator of runes, stopper of Jonathan aka Sebastian. The woman was probably just shocked to see Clary so far South and walked away when she saw Jace looking because she was embarrassed to be caught staring. The had to be the explanation.

He hoped.

They continued through the crowd and made it to section 7, where they had their tickets checked yet again and were given hasty directions to the location of their seats. They walked down the jumbo steps, past what seemed like hundreds of seats until they finally reached the right row. Jace let everyone else clamber into their seats before sliding in after Clary and staring at the field.

The NRL field looked like a giant green lawn, with white lines marking out the boundaries. And just like an American football field, there were brand endorsements everywhere. ANZ, Telstra, you name it. Jace had no idea what any of these of these brands were but already he was already sick of them from just seeing their logos everywhere.

"So, how do you actually play this game?" Jace heard Alec ask Sophie and Conor, bringing back from his deepest thoughts.

"So the aim of the game is to have the most amount of points at the end of the game, which goes for 80 minutes. You earn points for scoring tries which is worth four points and by scoring conversions, which is worth two points and is when you score a goal through the posts. To score a try you need to get over the try line with the ball and put it down on the ground. Then you can score a conversion which means you would get six points in total. The team that doesn't have the ball has to try and stop the other team from scoring a try by tackling them. Each team is allowed to be tackled six times before they have to hand the ball over to the other team. You get it?" Sophie rolled out, speaking at least 10 words a second

No one said anything. They just stared at her with wide-eyes, trying to comprehend everything she had said in the last minute. Instead, they just nodded.

Sophie just looked at them with a smile. "Good. Now, who wants something to eat?"

* * *

**A/N: Again, really sorry about the long delay but I am on holidays now for 2 weeks so I will try and do lots of updates. However, I have exams in week three next term so after holidays I won't be updating for a while. After that I will be doing immersion (ugh) so practically I will be sitting in class for 7 hours doing nothing, which will mean lots of updates for you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	12. The Long Ride Home

**Chapter 12: The Long Ride Home**

"No, no, no, don't let him through. No, no. Oh yes, nice tackle," Sophie shouted out to the field shaking her fist whilst Conor just put her heads in her hands, clearly not happy with how the game was going. "See, I told you the Shark's are a better team. Right guys?"

Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Jace and Alec just nodded. Nobody wanted to get on Sophie's bad side after seeing how she acted throughout the game. Sophie had barely sat down the whole night and was always screaming at the top of her lungs to the players, even though no one could hear her over the roar of the crowd.

"I still don't get why they don't wear protective gear when they are playing." Jace said, trying to get off the topic of who the better team is. "I mean, you wear gear in American football. Even we wear gear when out shadowhunting, and you know it has saved your life a few times."

"To answer your question Jace it's called being a man…" Conor replied before being cut off by Isabelle

"...You should try it sometime." This earned her a high-five from Conor and a glare from Jace.

"Clary can account to how manly I really am," Jace replied with a wink, pretending not to have heard Isabelle's comment. Everyone except Sophie, who was still focused on the game, fixed their eyes on Clary, whose cheeks turned bright red as she ducked her head down, avoiding everyones gaze. "Exac-" Jace was cut off by Isabelle shoving a spoon in his mouth. "What the hell was that?" Jace coughed, spitting the green mush out. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh, it was just some soup I whipped up before we left the Institute, just incase anyone got hungry." Isabelle replied with a smile on her face. She placed the closed tupperware that contained the "soup" back in her bag, probably for future purposes. Jace however just sat down next to Clary.

"Clary, before I die, I just wanted to let you know that I love you. I always have and I always will." Clary however just laughed and casually patted Jace on the head. "This isn't funny. I'm going to die. My sister has poisoned me. I can already feel it eating away at me."

"Jace, you didn't even swallow it. Stop exaggerating!" Isabelle scowled.

"All it takes is one taste. You don't even need to swallow. My ashes shall be joining the Silent Brothers before the night is over," Jace overdid, falling back into Clary's lap.

Before anyone could say anything else Sophie screamed "YES, YES, WE WON! WE WON! IN YOUR FACE RABBITOHS!"

"Wait, the game is over?" Alec asked, with a look on his face that clearly said how could we miss so much?

"Of course it's over. Was no one watching?" Sophie said and was immediately met with 7 blank faces. "Never mind."

**XXXXXXXX**

"Everyone got their seat belts on?" Sophie asked, putting the key into the ignition of the car. It had been over an hour since the game had finished and they still hadn't left. Sophie had insisted that they wait for a bit to let the traffic clear out so they wouldn't have to be stuck in traffic for too long. And she had been right, there were barely any cars in the line let alone anywhere. They had all fled to their homes whilst the young shadowhunters (and downworlders) had lolled around waiting for the right time to leave.

"Yep," Clary and Jace replied sleepily.

Sophie soundlessly pulled out of the parking space and drove off towards the entrance of Shark Park. Clary feel asleep fairly quickly as the time was well past midnight. Jace however, stayed wide awake. They drove silently for about 10 minutes before Sophie let out a string of profanities.

"Cap de fund!" Sophie said under her breath that Jace could just barely hear it.

"Seriously? That's the best you got?" Jace laughed

"How the hell did you know what I was saying?"

"You said butt head in Romanian. Not that hard to translate."

"You speak Romanian. Wow! You're the first person I have ever met that can speak it."

"I speak many languages. Romanian is one of them. I also speak Latin, Italian and the list just goes on and on."

"Parlez-vous français?"

"Un petit peu."

"Très bien!"

"So, why Romanian? I understand why you learnt French but not Romanian. It's not the most popular language."

"Emilia learned German and Conor learned French. I hate German so I decided to learn French with Conor. My dad can speak both you see so we could decide. I wanted to learn something different so I googled a list of languages and blindly put my finger on one. It came up with Romanian so I taught myself." Jace just laughed at Sophie's reply. "Now, off languages. Whats your weapon of choice?" Jace however just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if that's not a random question then what is?"

"Hey, I just want to know if I finally have some competition."

"Fine, I like a good blade. Give me a short sword or a long sword and I'll be happy."

"Damn, I hate close range attacks. I always go for higher ground where I can get people at a distance."

"So I take it you like the bow and arrow?"

"Yes but not always. Give me a dagger and I slice someone's arm clean off from 30 metres away."

"You should challenge Alec, he's pretty good with a bow."

"Maybe I will. You know Jace, you're actually a lot better than I thought. I just had to get to know you more."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult?"

"I was aiming it as more of a compliment but hey, if you want to take it as an insult then it's fine. Whatever floats your boat." Sophie laughed and Jace joined in. They continued to ride in silence for the rest of the journey home.

Once they arrived at the Sydney Institute, Jace lifted Clary out of the car and carried her to her room, where he gently lay her down on her bed and curled up beside her, falling asleep almost instantly.


End file.
